OG 37-325 is a new immunosuppressive agent beginning phase III clinical trials. The objective of this study is to compare the efficacy and safety of OG 37-325 to cyclosporine in patients undergoing first cadaver of live donor renal transplants. These drugs will be compared on the basis of (1) graft survival at 6 and 12 months, (2) kidney function assessed by serum creatinine and GFR, (3) number of kidney biopsy proven graft rejection episodes, and (4) number of patients treated with anti-rejection therapy.